


Nothing Left to Lose

by Drachenkinder



Category: Ragnarok - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Day 2 Jewelry July 6th, Day 2: Jewelery, Dissociative state, M/M, Magic Addicition, Magic enema, Mild torture, Mind Games, Piercings, Porn, Public Sex, withdrawl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenkinder/pseuds/Drachenkinder
Summary: An evening of entertainment. An afternoon of regrets.





	1. Chapter 1

The whole thing had started out pleasant enough. Light conversation and pale sweet drinks and a bit of wicked commentary on the latest addition to the Grandmaster’s menagerie. He was an aging Xandarian, who was a bit too smug, and too pompous, with lips that were too thick and red to go well with his loose flushed skin, skin that got more flushed as the evening progressed. His speech became increasingly formal and deliberately enunciated the more he drank, and it took on a tone of ponderous profundity despite its relatively trivial subject matter. 

He had been an actor for most of his life and was careful to let the other guests know he had had considerable success on the stage before retiring to a life of refined diversion and constant accolades. How he had ended up on Sakaar was a story that had changed a little every time he told it, growing more elaborate as the evening wore on, and his part in it moving from outraged victim to skillful survivor to the lone embattled hero of an epic struggle. However, he had a rich baritone voice, and his skill at storytelling, even if he was often the main theme, was diverting. In between anecdotes he engaged in some heavy handed flirting with a simpering Krylorian girl, who was intoxicated enough to respond to his verbose overtures.

Loki was curled up against the Grandmaster and was appreciating, for once, an entertainment that was more cerebral than carnal. En was in a cuddling mood and Loki was happy to be the recipient of the gentler side of the Sakaarian ruler, resting his head on the older man’s shoulder and lazily stoking the forearm that encircled his chest. He hadn’t heard most of the tales and found himself captivated by the actor’s ability to paint a scene using only word and gesture and tone of voice. Asgardian plays were formal affairs and relied heavily on narration, recitation, costume and chorus and very little on the actors actually embodying the characters. He was fascinated that this unattractive man could alternately portray a bashful youth, a hearty middle aged warrior, a headstrong maiden and a confused elderly crone so well that Loki bought into the illusion and became engrossed in the often preposterous stories. 

“Enjoying yourself?” The Grandmaster asked softly, nuzzling Loki’s hair and sliding his arm a little lower to rub in circles over Loki’s abdomen.

“Yes, I am.” Loki whispered with a sigh. It had been too much to hope for a quiet evening without the usual sexual gymnastics. “He’s much more then he first appeared to be. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone who is so unprepossessing, yet at the same time so enthralling.”

“He’s not bad…I’ve seen better…” The Grandmaster’s hand slipped under his tunic and began toying with the top of Loki’s pants, his fingers brushing aside the undershirt to stroke on bare skin. “But he’s amusing… some new twists on old stories…”

Loki squirmed as the teasing had the desired result, and his blood ran hot to his groin. “He has a nice voice.” He commented,as the Elder undid his pants. 

En’s lips brushed over Loki’s ear and he breathed softly. “Would you like me to have him recite while I fuck you?” 

Loki flushed at the thought of the staid old actor witnessing his debauchment. He tried for flattery, “It would be a waste, En, you know I can’t focus on anything but you, when you touch me.” 

“Oh Lolo…That sounds almost…” He nibbled along the edge of Loki’s jaw. “Almost like a challenge...” His fingers teased down the trail of hair and brushed over the head of Loki’s hardening cock.

The rest of the guests were taking their cues from their ruler and moving to couches and low pillows to pursue more intimate activities. The Xandarian frowned when he noticed his audience slipping away and turned to find the cause. Seeing his host openly working his hand down the pants of the attractive young man seated at his side, startled him so that he stopped dead in his narrative. He ran a hand over his head disarraying his thinning hair and displaying, as his long full sleeves fell back, a jeweled bracelet embedded in one plump upper arm. It sparkled in a rainbow of hues and caught Loki’s magpie eyes.

He leaned forward and said, “A gift from one of your patrons?”

The actor quickly lowered his arm and let the sleeve fall, his flushed face reddening even more till he echoed the skin of the Krylorian who was pressing herself against his side. He frowned in indignation.

“Lolo,” chided the Grandmaster as he gave Loki’s cock a rough squeeze, “Don’t be rude.” As though commenting on someone’s accessories was more of social faux pas then getting felt up in public.

“Thank you...” Clive... Clyde? 

“Bryant.” The actor supplied, still looking embarrassed and angry.

“Cletus, of course.” The Grandmaster continued. “Thank you Cletus…for your interesting tales… we’ve all just adored … truly adored them. Isn’t that right Lolo?”

“Yes,” Loki said in a strained voice as the Grandmaster wrestled him onto his lap by the simple expediency of grasping him by the balls and hoisting him up. “Very enjoyable… urrgg!”

“Oh don’t be like that… he’ll think you a simpleton…” Said the Grandmaster, as pushed Loki’s pants off his hips with his other hand. “Tell Cletus what you really think.”

The Krylorian was whispering desperately in the actor’s ear and his flushed and fuming appearance quickly transformed to one of wide eyed pale terror. 

Loki tried to smile at the man but what he managed was more of a strained grimace as the Grandmaster was alternately squeezing and stroking his exposed cock and rocking his own covered erection against the bared crevice of his ass. “I thought your… unn… treatment of the two sisters... mmm. In that last tale was masterful. How you... Oh Norns… portrayed both their likenesses and differences… ahh! Oh! En, please...” the Grandmaster had freed his own cock and was rubbing it against Loki’s perineum the head nudging the back of Loki’s scrotum. 

“Lolo you sound positively imbecilic… stop being vulgar and focus.” The Grandmaster paused in his fondling to wave over a servant. 

Loki took advantage of the break. “their differences by how they touched their hair when distressed. That mirror imagining of their gestures was quite effective. And it echoed their father’s nervous hair parting when… Oh fuck!” cold lube was applied to his shaft and over his balls by the Grandmasters stroking hand. “when he was forced to choose between them.” Loki finished in a rush.

“Better, not great… but better Lolo.” the Grandmaster said as he slide one slick finger between Loki’s ass cheeks and rubbed I over his tight hole, before abruptly pushing it in. 

Loki moaned low and wanton as both the slender finger and the Grandmaster’s powerful aura entered him. Momentarily lost in the rush of sex charged mystical energy he pushed back into the pressure, swaying his back, and leaning forward to open himself.

There was no reason that the Elder’s magic should flow into him following the natural passages of his body, heavy and slick as honey pressing upwards in loops and turns as it filled his guts. No reason way his body should react as though the power was a thick liquid and bunch and cramp if the flow was too fast or the volume too ample. But it did and he did, and at his sharp gasp the Grandmaster slowed the outpouring until Loki’s lean abs stopped quivering. 

Loki relaxed as the power reduced to a manageable trickle. He whined as the Grandmaster slipped a second finger in and worked it up to the knuckles.

“Fuck me, please En. Fuck me!” He begged, completely ignoring the embarrassed actor standing only a few feet away.

“He really has such…such bad manners.” The Grandmaster said conversationally as he pulled his fingers from Loki’s now slick hole and guided his cock to the hot opening. “I’m trying to teach… him decent behavior… but…Ung!” He shoved the blunt head past Loki’s tight ring, eliciting a groan from his partner. “he really is so selfish… a selfish demanding boy...” the thick shaft slid deep into Loki’s ass and the magic surged upwards, warm and golden. “Aren’t you Lolo?”

The Grandmaster’s attention was now focused on Loki who was panting, eyes closed, head thrown back and his long lovely throat bared. “Yes! Yes!” He gasped unsure of what he was agreeing to, but not daring to question least the pleasuring stop.

The Krylorian girl quickly guided the stunned actor away from the Grandmaster’s notice and into one of the curtained corners for those of a more private disposition. His last glimpse of the pair on the dais was of Loki’s lips closing on the Elder’s slickened fingers and sucking greedily as the Grandmaster held him around the waist and pounded his arse with deep powerful strokes.

It wasn’t that the Grandmaster couldn’t undo him with touch alone. The man had had literally eons to perfect his love making and when he wished to exert himself, could have Loki screaming obscenities and promising almost anything, in exchange for the shear physical pleasure. However the sensation of magic flowing into his aroused body took away almost all conscious thought, as his very center, the place of his own seidr was overwhelmed and violated. 

A secret, locked away part of Loki was disgusted at how he licked and sucked the fingers that a moment before had been up his ass, was shamed at how hungrily he drank in the golden power slithering down his throat to meet that already welling up in his bowels. That cold part of his mind knew that for all his assertions that he was willing partner, he could no more refuse the Grandmaster’s magic than an addict could refuse the dripping needle. And when that surging power met and mingled and pulsed from his belly through every nerve and vein and sinew of his body and soul, he shuddered and came in the lesser pleasure of his flesh. His cock pumping and his anus clenching in time to the thrust and drag of the Elder’s thick prick fucking hard in his ass. The universe became a shimmering sparkling golden jewel and he was suspended in it as power stripped away every thought and fear and hope and dream and he simply **breathed** , timeless and eternal. Feeling the stars singing and flaming across an infinite tapestry of black velvet night.

Eventually the magic dissipated and he was dropped without ceremony into his own sweat cold and cum sticky body, his asshole bruised from the vigor of the Grandmaster's continued plunging. En waited until a panting Loki was acutely aware of every painful rubbing stroke before picking up his pace and finally releasing his own acidic seed into the mischief god’s tender rump.

It had been an impressive ending to an unusual evening. As they cuddled in the aftermath Loki had mentioned again how he liked the Xandarian’s polychromatic armband. 

“Hmm Lolo, I’ll see if we can…” The Grandmaster smiled a dark and secret smile. “Make you something like it.” 

Loki, spent and relaxed, had brushed off the sudden chill he felt at that knowing smirk.

******

It was a few days later when that offhand comment came back to haunt Loki. He was dawdling in the tub, sipping a cold fruit juice and hoping it would soothe the skin crawling craving for the Grandmaster’s magic. Three days since he’d felt that heady, sweet, overpowering rush. It was hours before the nightly party was to begin. What if En refused him his magic again? Or did as he had last night, fucked him and refused Loki his own release? Loki picked at the skin on his knuckles. Took another sip of the slightly sour juice. 

How had he become so damn needy? Sex wasn’t something he normally cared about. Pleasant enough if the opportunity presented, but nothing to be pursued in and of itself. Playing elaborate jokes was a greater delight. Also, though it required sophisticated planning, engaging in political power games and manipulating the aristocracy was so much more fulfilling then a simple joining of bodies. 

That’s how this game had started. The Grandmaster was a hedonist and more than a bit insane. The plan was to lure the ruler of this trash heap in with flirtation and promises and in exchange Loki would gain a position of power and control over the Elder. It was going fine except for a one thing. Insane didn’t mean stupid. So Loki had revised and gone in harder and sex was definitely on the bargaining table. But that wasn’t quite enough, and the sex wasn’t just pleasant it was mind numbingly good. But he adjusted and next it was sex games, then public sex and finally it was Loki doing whatever the Grandmaster wanted, for the privilege of doing whatever the Grandmaster wanted. Just when he thought he couldn’t fall any farther the Elder had started feeding him raw magic during sex and it tore the remnants of his plan to shreds.

Loki was caught in the web he’d been trying to weave. He could feel the collar around his neck and the shackles on his wrists and they were more binding then the ones his loving brother had placed on him after the debacle in New York. 

He suddenly cursed Thor long and loud. For destroying the illusion of his rule in Asgard, for abandoning him in Svartalfhiem, for dragging him back to be judged by Odin, for leaving him to the mercies of the Mad Titian, for throwing him over in favor of a mortal woman he knew for three cursed days. And worst of all for dying and leaving him here, alone and friendless. Rage and sorrow made up equal parts of his outburst, and left him drained and empty as the juice glass he’d flung across the room.

Loki washed the tears off his face and climbed out of the tepid bath. He dried himself off and donned a soft green robe and sat on the edge of the bed, staring blankly at the opposite wall. He knew he wasn’t being fair to his dead brother. He knew he’d walked with eyes open into most of his trouble. He’d tried to end it once and all it had led to was more suffering. He’d been trying to survive for so long he didn’t know how to do anything else. This time his chains were forged, not of another’s will, but out of his own greed and weakness and arrogance. He’d gone willingly into this trap, confident he would walk out the winner. 

He wondered again if En would feed him the magic and let him forget, if only for a few precious minutes. He knew he should be out information gathering, or hobnobbing or even simply walking the city, anything but sitting in his room and feeling his mind gnawing itself to pieces. 

His hand hurt and he realized he’d dug the skin off his knuckles till they were bleeding. A touch of seidr and the skin regrew. He’d been doing that a lot lately. Loki dismissed the worrisome thought. He paced to the window and looked out. It was late afternoon and still hours until he would see En again. Maybe he should try to find him. He shook his head, En didn’t like for Loki to look for him. Presumptuous is what he would call him. And an angry Grandmaster would deny him the magic. He wandered his room picking up his few belongings, gifts, mostly from En and putting them back down. He tried to remember what he’d done to deserve them. Maybe if he did it again..? He went back to the window. The sun hadn’t moved. Would this day never end? He rubbed his forearms to try to get his skin to stop prickling. 

If Odin hadn’t been such a dick. Hadn’t dumped Hela in their laps, then Thor would still be alive and he wouldn’t be here. Thor might have been mad at him but he wouldn’t be like Odin, wouldn’t lock him away. Loki touched his throat. He could feel where his brother had put the collar. Maybe he would. Maybe he’d have him killed for treason. It’d be better than this, this waiting, this hunger. His nails scraped over his knuckles, plucking at the new skin. He walked back to the window, surly the sun was down by now.

There was a staccato rapping at the door and Loki’s heart jumped. He was halfway across the room before the door opened. The Grandmaster sashayed in beaming, a bag in his hand. His guards following a few steps behind him.

“Hey Lolo!” He said. “I brought you a surprise…”

Loki stopped before he threw himself at the Elder, straightened up, took a breath, and said in his coolest voice. “A surprise? How truly thoughtful of you. Please do come in.” His fingers laced together tightly. 

The Grandmaster was having none of that. He snaked his arm was around Loki’s shoulder and pulled him in for a quick kiss, before guiding him over to the bed.

“Don’t be like that… I brought you something I know you will like… remember that Xandarian? The actor you were so rude to?” En said

“I wasn’t rude.” Loki caught the slight crease that flickered for a second between the Grandmaster’s eyes and amended. “I hadn’t meant to be, I was distracted.” He smiled. “You are so very distracting.”

“You don’t mean…mean to blame me… for your bad behavior?” The frown was back and it was staying.

“No. I…” The frown deepened. “I sincerely apologize for my rudeness. It was unforgivable.” Loki tried.

“Now you are telling me... telling me I shouldn’t forgive you?” The Elder’s mouth was a hard line to match the frown. “I bring you presents… and you think to …to tell me what to do?”

Loki was panicking. “Nnn.. I… uh.. Please, please let me make amends.” 

“Ah that’s better…” The Grandmaster smiled at him and Loki could feel himself grinning back like an idiot. He was pushed down on the bed and the Elder ran a hand up his throat. “There’s my good boy… No need… I’m in a forgiving mood… just relax Lolo... hmmm.” His long fingers were under Loki’s chin and lifting his head and turning it from from side to side. “I think we'll start... start with your ears.”

 

********

Nothing Left to Lose

by Alan Parsons 

Nothing's good the news is bad  
The heat goes on and it drives you mad  
Scornful thoughts that fly your way  
You should turn away  
‘cause there's nothing more to say

You gave the best you had to give  
You only had one life to live  
You fought so hard you were a slave  
After all you gave  
there was nothing left to save

You've got nothing left to lose  
(you've got nothing left to lose)  
No you've got nothing left to lose  
(who'd want to be standing in your shoes)

You read the book you turn the page  
You change your life in a thousand ways  
The dawn of reason lights your eyes  
With the key you realize  
To the kingdom of the wise

You've got nothing left to lose  
(you've got nothing left to lose)  
No you've got nothing left to lose  
(who'd wanna be standing in your shoes)

Nothing ventured nothing gained  
No more lingering doubt remained  
Nothing sacred or profane  
Everything to gain  
Cause you've nothing left


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's bedazzle Loki.

At the Grandmaster’s direction one of the guards moved the small table and a chair next to the bed. A metal tray was removed from the bag, followed by some sealed needles, and a plethora of tiny packages, whose contents glittered gold and silver, or caught the light in flashes of ruby, emerald and sapphire. There were a several larger boxes as well. Two small bottles and one larger joined the packages on the table top, along with a glass and some soft cloths. 

Loki puzzled for a moment then recognized the colored bits as studs and bars and hoops. 

“I am to have my ears pierced?” he asked. It wasn’t the custom on Asgard to pierce ears but Loki was familiar with the practice, as it was common in other realms. 

“Umm hmm.” The Grandmaster murmured. He sat down and handed the glass to the guard. “Put some ice in that, honey.” The man fetched the ice and a napkin as well. The elder placed the glass on the table, filled it half full of a blue liquid from the large bottle. The opened both of the smaller bottles, sniffed, closed one and poured a thin layer of purplish fluid into the glass. He glanced over the table, frowned, looked back in the bag and pulled out a thin glass wand which he inserted in the glass. 

Loki watched him mystified. 

The Grandmaster held the glass up to the light, turning it back and forth for a moment, gave it a swirl with the rod and took a sip.

“Ah... that’s better.” He set the glass down and smiled at Loki. “Now you need to sit still for me… Okay Lolo? And no healing magic…. I want you to feel this… Otherwise what is the point?

“As you wish Grandmaster.” Loki sat stiffly upright as the Elder sorted through the jewelry and occasionally held a piece up to his face, gaging the color. Only his hands were restless, his fingers twining and untwining, rubbing his knuckles, digging his nails in. 

The Grandmaster caught his hands in an iron grip. “Sit still Lolo.”

Loki thought how odd it was that those slender hands should have so much strength in them. He took a slow shallow breath to calm his hands. It didn’t help that the skin on his forearms started itching. He looked up to meet the Grandmaster’s inquisitive gaze. Worried his lower lip with his teeth.

“It’s alright Baby… I know what you need… we do your ears first…then I’ll take care of you.” He tucked a lose strand of hair behind Loki’s ear. 

Five packages were opened and laid out on the tray, a slender black hoop, three pairs of dark emerald studs and a slim black bar. Loki doesn’t know what the black material is, metal or stone and black shouldn’t glitter, yet it does as though it were a tiny bit of space set with minuscule stars. 

“Am I to make a choice?” Loki asked. 

The Grandmaster chuckled. “You don’t have to choose… I’ve already made the choice…they are all for you. 

“Oh.” Loki thought about that. It was of little matter. “And this one?” he pointed at the bar.

“Through here,” The Elder touched the top of left Loki’s ear. “In one side and out the other… asymmetric is a good look for you.”

The liquid was cold on Loki’s ear and the first needle pushed through the lobe of his right ear stung a bit. The hoop was unexpectedly heavy as it was fastened through the hole, but oddly pleasant. He shook his head and felt it tug at his earlobe and tap against his jaw. Loki smiled. 

“Hmm that’s nice.” The Grandmaster picked up the first of the emerald studs and a second needle. His hands were sure and steady and he drove the needle through the other lobe and clicked the stud into place. 

It was much lighter than the hoop and Loki enjoyed the difference. Both lobes tingled. He felt his pulse slow as he watched the Grandmaster prepare the next needle. He shut his eyes as the Elder raised his hand.

“Lolo?” The Grandmaster asked. “Why are your eyes closed?”

Loki quickly opened them. “I just...I wanted to feel what you are doing.” He tried to read the other man’s face. Was that slight frown disapproval? Thinking?

The Grandmaster suddenly leaned forward kissed the tip of Loki’s nose and grinned. “Hey that’s cute… You really like this don’t you?” At Loki’s nod. “Shut your eyes Baby… I want you to enjoy yourself.”

Loki closed his eyes and focused on the way the needle felt pressing against his skin, the mild pain, the sharp little bite and the odd drag as it was pushed through. Followed by more pressure and a pinch as the stud followed and was clicked closed. Four more times the sequence was repeated each stud placed a little higher. The last stud, at the top rim of his right ear had been almost painful. He’d never been aware of his ears and now they were the center of his attention. The thrumming of his blood around the piercings an oddly erotic feeling. He touched his tongue to his lips and opened his eyes.

The Grandmaster laughed softly. “Lolo you should see yourself… You look so… ah… luscious.”

“May I see?” Loki asked.

“Not yet… I want you all done first…” The Grandmaster tapped him on the chest. “Down Lolo." Loki lay back on the bed and the Elder moved the chair closer. "Turn your head… ah.. the other way…good hold very still…. we don’t want this crooked.” He took a pen and marked out the path for the industrial.

Loki felt the wet cloth on his ear as the Elder changed his mind and wiped off the marks several times. The anticipation was doing strange things to his heart rate, his pulse first slowing, then speeding up. Finally the Grandmaster put down the pen, clasped Loki’s chin and turned his head back and forth. 

“Yes… that’s good… very good.” He picked up another needle and grasped the top of Loki’s ear. This time the pressure was harder, the bite sharper and then another hard push and bite and the needle was through both sides of the cartilage. A moment later and the black bar was pulled back through the opening as the needle withdrew. En’s fingertips brushed the helix of his ear as he tightened the tiny ball that held the bar in place. The double set of holes pulsed and Loki could feel the warmth of his blood drip and pool in the hollow below the bar and run in a thin trickle down the side of his neck. Like the hoop, the thin bar weighed more than expected.

En wiped up the blood as it quickly slowed to a few drops. He leaned over Loki and held a fingertip that glowed with magic up. “You doing O.K. Lolo? You need some of this now?”

Loki shook his head. “I’m fine. I just want to feel this for a while.” The craving was abated by this odd sensation of the tiny wounds and the bits of metal and stone in his ears. 

The Elder narrowed his eyes… “Hmmm… You ready for more?”

Loki blinked “More? I thought you were done?”

“With your ears Lolo… We’re just getting started…” He took a slow swallow of his drink and ran his eyes over Loki’s lean body. He pushed the robe back and circled Loki’s right nipple with a fingertip. “I think here next.”

“Ah.” Loki parted his lips, half closed his eyes and stretched languidly. “I’d like that.”

More jewelry was laid out on the tray and the Grandmaster picked through it. “I was thinking gold…or sapphire…but I like what that black star stone does to your skin...really a nice contrast, what do you think Lolo.” He held up a package the contained two onyx barbells with tiny points of light that shifted as he moved them. 

“I’ve never seen anything like it before. Is it rare?”

“Star stone? No. It’s…uh...hard to find good ones…Not going to red…and with the sparks set deep… but not rare…not valuable… but pretty.” The Elder looked Loki over. “Very pretty…It suits you.” He laid the package on Loki’s belly and reached for a new needle.

He held his tongue. Despite the implied insult he had to agree with the Grandmaster. The black stone against his pale skin did look nice. And he didn’t want this relatively pleasant experience to end. Loki tensed as the cleaning liquid was rubbed over his right nipple, causing it to pebble. Then the pink nub was pinched tight between the Elder’s fingers.

“Don’t breathe.” And with a slow twisting motion the needle was pushed through the base of his nipple. The sensation was so gentle, not really pain but more pressure, than the strange dragging sensation as the bar was pulled though. The Grandmaster tightened the threaded ball on the end of the bar, and rubbed his thumb over the reddened bump. 

The tender areola pulsed with a soft heat. Loki shut his eyes and felt the pull of the barbell imbedded in his flesh. It was not quite pain and not quite pleasure but it held him fascinated. He knew his face was flushed and he thought he should feel embarrassed that he enjoyed this so much, but he couldn’t. The cold on his left nipple made his eyes flicker open. 

He watched, his lips parted, as the Grandmaster pulled his left nipple up, held a new needle to the base and slowly pushed it through with that subtle twist that made him bite his lip. Then the second barbell followed the needle and the odd tugging was repeated as it was pushed though the new hole. The Elder looked up as he finished. What he saw on Loki’s face caused him to smile. He tapped the new piercing with a fingertip sending waves of sensation into the tender nub. 

Loki moaned low in his throat… Whatever this was doing to him he didn’t want it to stop. 

The Grandmaster stroked a finger down his sternum, down his abdomen pausing long enough to undo the tie and push Loki’s robe all the way open. His hand was warm on Loki’s flaccid cock as he lifted it and laid it flat on his belly. 

Loki’s eye widened. “En? Please, I don’t think...” He pushed himself up on his elbows.

The frown was back. “Lolo… trust me.” 

That sounded too much like an order.

The Grandmaster softened it. “You like it so far…Hmm?”

Loki nodded, not trusting his tongue not to argue if he opened his mouth. 

“That’s settled.” The Grandmaster smirked at him and shoved his chest with his fingertips. “Lie back and enjoy.” 

“May I ask where you intend to pierce me?” Loki asked as he lay down again.

“Umm humm.” The Grandmaster was picking back through the jewelry. He held up a gold barbell and placed the package against the underside of his cock. He shook his head and tried a platinum one. He tightened his lips and placed a black one in its place. 

“Where?” Loki asked

“Lolo black is just your color.” The Grandmaster wiped the cold cleaning solution over Loki’s penis. He picked up a needle put it down and got a larger one.

“En. Where?” Loki asked again his voice reflecting his rising fear.

The Grandmaster held his cock firmly, pushed back his foreskin and touched the needle to the shaft below his glans."

Loki fisted his hands and tensed. Held his breath

“Right here baby” The Grandmaster said and slowly worked the needle through the band of skin on the underside of his cock.

Loki gasped at the sharp sting in this way too sensitive place, but it wasn’t as bad as he imangined it would be. A moment later there was the tugging sensation as the barbell was guided though the wound and the needle removed. He lay panting as the Elder screwed on the retaining bead, then stroked his fingertips over the head of Loki’s cock. 

“That wasn’t so bad was it?” The Grandmaster asked, and stroked his hand over Loki’s bare belly.

“No.” Loki answered. His breathing slowing. The warm pulse in his shaft joined the thrumming in his nipples and ears.

The Grandmaster cupped Loki’s chin in his hand, looked into his eyes. 

“I think that’s enough…enough for now…Let's take a break... Hmmm?... You feeling OK Baby?”

Loki nodded. “I feel good. A little strange but good.” He smiled.

“Up, up!” The Grandmaster grasped Loki’s hands and hauled him to his feet. “Look in the mirror… see how pretty you are.”

Loki stood up and then swayed on his feet as a bout of light-headedness hit him. He hung on the Elder's arm for a moment till it passed. 

“Not going to fall down are you?” The Grandmaster asked as he led him to the full length mirror.

Loki shook his head “I’m fine.” He looked at his reflection. The star stones glittered as he turned, black on his fair skin, his nipples reddened and slightly swollen. The emeralds that sparkled in his ears complimented his eyes and seemed to deepen their green. The black star stone hoop and industrial caught the light and gleamed. “En, these are truly beautiful. I love them!” He palmed his cock up and admired how the ends of the barbell looked like two black pearls just under his glans. 

The soft aching pulse in his ears and nipples and cock grounded him. Whatever the Grandmaster had intended, Loki was certain it wasn’t to reduce his anxiety. He could feel the star stones and though they weren’t technically seidr, their weight, and the way they gathered his body heat was reassuring. Intensely real in a way few things in Sakaar were. He took a steadying breath as the Grandmaster turned toward the table. 

He smiled softly as the Grandmaster draped a collar of black and green and silver around his neck, pushed up his hair and fastened the clasp. Loki felt the star stones solid, tangible, clearing away the cobwebs from his mind. They hung in a double layer below the emerald studded silver of the choker and moved, warm on his throat and collar bones when he turned his head.

The Grandmaster slide his arms around Loki’s waist and pulled him into his hips. He nuzzled Loki’s ear and the thrumming almost pain increased as his cheek dragged over the new piercings. He smiled at Loki’s reflection. Long pale body framed by the open dark green robe, the touches of sparkling emerald and shimmering black set into skin newly pinked. Loki’s flushed cock turgid though not fully erect. He stroked his hands over the lean muscles of his bare abdomen. 

“Mmm… you are delectable...Hmmm…” He abruptly let go of Loki and turned to one of the servants lurking in the hall. “You!” He pointed at a tall man. “Food, snacks... tropical?” He glanced at Loki, who was tying his robe closed. “No sophisticated is better…The one with those little vegetables, fish and rice rolls and that clear hot wine.” He paused. “What are you waiting for? Chop! Chop!” He clapped his hands and the servant scurried down the hall. The other two servants entered and quickly cleared the table, and moved it and the chair back to their place by the window. They finished in time to pull out a seat for the Grandmaster as he waltzed over. Loki followed him to the table.

“So do we stick to the bi-chromatic theme? Jazz it up a little? Nothing garish… I’m thinking jade, jasper, moss agate.” The Grandmaster raised an eyebrow, finished his drink. “Maybe some black opal, onyx… Cabochons. That way they won’t catch on your clothes.” 

“Are we not finished?” Loki said as he sat down and rested his arms on the table, cradling his chin with one hand. 

“ Finished with the piercings…we're taking a break Lolo... I can't do all the work and not take a break." The Elder sighed. "you don't want my hands shaky...Not when I set the gems....Set them into your bones."

He leaned back smiling at Loki’s horrified reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised this. Added another chapter. Didn't like were it was going. Now its back on the right path. Is everybody in the handbasket?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mind games. Torment and relief. Not in a good way.

Loki was undecided if the Grandmaster was teasing him or not. Sometimes he would make an outrageous statement as if to gage how far he could push Loki. Other times he meant exactly what he said. The smirk on his face could mean he was simply enjoying the consternation he’d caused. Loki hoped that’s what it was, he truly did not want to think that the Elder was serious. His ruminating was interrupted by the servant retuning with a large tray from which he produced plates already loaded, bowls of soup, a tea pot and cups and a small bottle of rice wine wrapped in a cloth to keep it warm.

At the sight of the food Loki was suddenly hungry. He knew he hadn’t been eating well since the Grandmaster had started feeding him magic. He’d had little appetite for anything but that enthralling viscous power. But now his hunger was intense and the portions seemed too small to sate it. He resolved to east slowly, not wanting to give anything away.

The thin slices of raw fish were cool and subtle tasting in his mouth, the savory soy sauce and hot wasabi paste enhanced the delicate flavor of the sashimi. White and pink and red slices, some dark smoked eel all of it layered over the mild heat of the shredded white radish, was both aesthetically and gastronomically pleasing. The vegetables where crisp and the soup sour and hot and rich. The warm rice wine was good, complimenting and not overpowering the meal, the tiny wine cups as transparent as eggshell. His serving of seaweed wrapped sushi with its slightly vinegary rice disappeared quickly from his plate.

He looked over at the Grandmaster who was toying with his rice rolls, most of his food uneaten. En took a roll between his chopsticks, dipped it liberally in wasabi and raised it to Loki’s lips. Loki opened his mouth and the Grandmaster placed the morsel within, smiling as Loki closed his lips around the chopsticks as they were withdrawn. The sauce was hot but not too hot, and if the Grandmaster wanted to play lover’s games that was fine by Loki. He chewed, swallowed, kept his eyes on En’s soft smile. A thin piece of eel was offered, Loki opened his mouth.

“Keep it open.” The Grandmaster said. He laid the fish across Loki’s tongue, watching.

The eel was salty, smoky with a strong fish taste. Loki felt the saliva gather in his open mouth. The taste intensifying as he drew breath. It was a small thing to hold the food on his tongue, but he flushed at doing it, feeling saliva spill from the corners of his mouth, run down his chin. The ache in his newly pierced ears throbbed as his face heated.

“Close your mouth baby….eat it up…” The Grandmaster dabbed at Loki’s chin with a napkin as he ate the bit of eel.

“You like that?”

No, Loki wanted to say. No I don’t. He prevaricated. “The eel is very good.” He saw the Grandmaster’s eyes narrow. “The presentation was, unusual.”

“Loki.” 

His name, not a nickname, he’d gone too far. Loki felt fear tightening in his throat. 

The Grandmaster stood up in one fluid motion. Dropped the napkin onto his plate, and waved his hand indicating the table. “We are done. Take this away.” He said to the servants. They hurried to obey, whisking the remains if the meal and wiping down the table.

Loki stood, gathering what shards of dignity he had around him. Lifted his chin, and met the Grandmasters’ measuring gaze.

A hand was placed on his chest in the gap of his robe. Pressing him backwards. He resisted for a moment. Wondered what would happen if he refused to move. The frown reappeared. Loki stepped backward, felt the chair hit the back of his calves. 

“You like being rude don’t you?...like pushing me?...lying to me?”

Loki shook his head, his heart beating faster. “I assure you Grandmaster, I meant nothing of the kind.”

“Haven’t I been nice?... Making you feel good?… Giving you what you want?” He flicked a finger on the loop earring and Loki gasped at the sharp pain and the increased heat from the tiny wound. Felt the heat spread up the rim of his ear, each stud a hot point of ache. 

“Yes. I, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

The Grandmaster tilted his head, considering.

“You’ve been doing so well…I’d hate to think…. you were….backsliding.” He sighed. “Sit.”

Loki sat down. A second package of jewels and tools was unloaded on the table.

“I can’t do this alone… You need to give a little… Give me something to work with here.”

Give a little? Loki thought, all he did was give and give. The Grandmaster breaking him down day by day. Eating him alive in tiny bites.

“Hey there.” The Grandmaster rapped him on his chest. “You went away on me, Lolo.”

He spread out a new assortment of stones on the table. Smooth ovals of various hues and none larger than a pea. 

“You pick two you like… OK? ”

Loki nodded, not trusting his tongue. He was off balance, not knowing how En would take anything he said. He sorted through the stones. A black opal that flashed green, blue and red at its heart caught his eye, he hunted and found a close match. He held them out to the Grandmaster. The older man smiled.

“See that wasn’t so hard was it?”

Loki shook his head. Offered a smile.

“Not planning on staying silent all afternoon are you? That would really be rude…”

“No. I..” Loki stopped. But the Elder smiled at him.

“Good! Good! Hands on the table…. This won’t hurt much…. Over in a flash.”

Loki placed his hands on the table, worried. The Grandmaster wiped some of the cold solution over Loki's left wrist bone. He picked up a small tool and put a metal setting in it, fitted one of the black opals inside the setting and held it over Loki’s left wrist.

“Hold real still for me...Don’t want this to go in crooked… do you? .. Ready?”

Before Loki could answer the Grandmaster touched a button on the side of the tool and there was a flash of bright light and a hard stabbing pain in his wrist. He hissed in agony and jerked his hand away. His wrist throbbed with hot pain and Loki bit his lip to keep from crying out. The smell of burnt flesh assailed his nostrils. 

The Grandmaster grasped his arm and pulled it back on the table. “Hey no moving…remember?” He examined Loki’s wrist where the stone flashed in its blackened setting, flush within a circle of blistered skin. “Hmm. I think that was a little too high… Let me adjust this… Hard to tell with a new species… Turn it down a bit…” He looked up at Loki. “You doing OK there Lolo?” 

Loki tasted blood, trying not to whimper. His arm hurt from his hand all the way to his elbow, the pain throbbing along his bones.

The Grandmaster delved back into the bag took out a small jar, opened it and began smearing the contents on Loki’s burned wrist. Loki whined at the touch, as it sent pulses of fire up and down his arm. The Elder tightened his grip and finished coating the burned area.

“I was going to save this till after… Hmmm better now?”

The salve numbed the burning to a dull ache. Loki nodded.

“Great! Let’s do the second one. “

Loki pulled his hands back. “En I don’t think…”

The Grandmaster loaded the tool. Looked pointedly at Loki. Tapped the table top. Loki took a deep breath and placed his right arm on the table. 

“There’s my good boy.” Loki eyes watered at his words. He leaned into the fingers stroking through his hair. The Grandmaster stroked down his neck, touched his throat, ran his fingers back up under his chin and tilted his head up. Loki’s lips parted under the soft kiss, gentle, slow and careful of his bruised lower lip. Tears wet his lashes.

“Shhh Baby it’s almost over… one more that’s all for today… you can do this…stay with me… OK?” The Grandmaster kissed the top of his head, took his right hand in an iron grip and pressed it to the table top.

Loki turned his head away, met the disinterested gaze of one of the guards. He looked back at his hand in time to see the Grandmaster press the tool to his wrist bone and hit the button. The white hot pain tore through his arm, its intensity in no way lessoned. Loki cursed and ripped his hand away from the Grandmaster’s grip.

“SHIT!!” He curled around the burn. Cradling his arm. Hurt by the broken promise more than the pain itself.

“Give me your hand, Baby.”

“No!”

Loki met the Grandmaster’s gaze, defiant, anger burning in his eyes, his mouth a hard line. The Elder grinned, stroked a finger along the edge of his jaw. Loki jerked his head back.

“Look at you… all riled up… such a pretty thing when you get mad…I wondered what it would take… to get that fire back in you…and here you are.” 

Loki blinked, startled, uncertain. The lust in the Grandmaster’s voice, the honeyed tone of approval making his heart beat faster. His wrist was a hot point of agony, he cursed himself that he should feel the need for his torturer’s approval.

The Grandmaster smiled watching Loki’s internal struggle, he leaned over Loki, pressing him back in the chair, brushing his lips against the younger man’s temple.

“There’s my naughty boy... Wicked little pet.” He tilted Loki’s chin up, studied his face. His golden eyes wide, the black depths of his pupils beckoning Loki to fall.

“I’m not a pet!” Loki snarled, ragged, caught between anger and pain and a need so raw it grated across his soul, shredding bits of himself into the Grandmaster’s eternal devouring abyss.

“Want me to fuck you, Baby?” His tongue licked across Loki’s cheek tasting the sudden spill of tears.

“Shh.. its over now.. it’s over Loki.”  
He straightened up and pulled Loki into his embrace, held him tight.

Loki shuddered, his face pressed to the Grandmaster’s robes, he could feel the slight softness of his belly under the material, the way his stomach gave when he leaned into it. Still cradling his arm. Tears running unabated down his face. 

Somewhere inside he breaks, pulls back into an empty and secret doorway. Cold fills his mind. Calming.

He feels the slender hands that pat his head, his back. Tilt his face up. Wipe his tears away. Hold a handkerchief to his nose.

“Blow!”

He does, his nose is wiped like a child. A glass placed to his lips.

“Drink.”

He swallows the cool almost tasteless liquid. Water, alcohol, something slightly tangy. Drinks till the glass is taken away. His arm is pulled back on the table. He doesn’t resist. Cold salve over the burn, easing the pain. It doesn't matter, he’s found the trick. Directing his body as if it were one of his illusions. He turns his head away from the gentle touch on his jaw.  
“Hmmmm.”

The hand under his arm lifts him to his feet, guides him to the bed. Undoing the tie to his robe and pushing it off his shoulders. Both hands on his shoulders shoving him down hard on the bed.

The Grandmaster over him. Meeting his eyes, humming in approval.

“Going to be that way are you?” 

A soft chuckle and the hands stroke over his skin, making his blood warm with desire. He notes how his breath shortens, his body arches into the caress, his cock hardens. His knees fall open. Responding to the touch the way he’s been taught. Loki doesn’t fight it. Lets it happen. Distant in his own mind. Locked in the ice as the Elder kisses him. He directs his lips to part, taking hot passionate licks into this mouth. Makes his hands curl and pull his tormenter closer. Bends his knees and locks his heels behind the Elder’s waist, he guides his hips to rut against the soft robes, marking them with his cock’s desire.

The piercings in his ears and nipples and cock throb hot and aching, his wrists hurt a dull throbbing in his bones. It means nothing. The star stones dribble a steady quiet power to his frozen core. Strengthening the walls around his self. His mouth begs for the Grandmaster’s cock and the Elder pushes his robes aside, opens Loki’s body with a few brutal thrusts of slickened fingers. He hears his moans, so desperate, needy. He makes his body writhe as his ass is entered, stretched. Heat washes from his anus to his balls to his cock and his tongue begs for more.

He feels the Grandmaster’s magic pooling in his guts thick and cloying, observes the drugged drink flowing through his veins making his body too sensitive, every touch causing him to shiver and twist and want even more. The Elders thick prick filling his ass, pouring more of his power into Loki’s bowels with each hard thrust. Fingers pushed into his mouth and the golden syrupy magic pouring down his throat. His body drinking it, responding as it’s been trained. Filling too full, his belly stretching with the power, his guts cramping and he takes it all in. His remote flesh moaning and humping and sweating.

The Grandmaster's greedy gaze intent on his flushed face. Fucking him harder as his mouth begs him to stop. Pressing his body against that heavy improbable weight in Loki’s guts, forcing more of his power into Loki’s sweating, cramping puppet body. Fingers pressing deep into his throat force his gag response.

“Take it baby… a little more... That’s my good boy...”

He allows the expected response to the praise and swallows down the vomit at the back of his throat. Lashes wet and tears tracking down his face. And Loki watching behind his walls, unconcerned, untouched as his body dances to the Grandmaster’s direction. His flesh arcing as the Elder’s cock slams faster, bruising him inside, his nipples raw from rubbing on sweat damp skin. En’s grunts as he comes low and deep. Loki’s body fighting to hold the magic inside, his belly distended to twice its size. Whining in distress.

The Grandmaster pulling abruptly out, rolling to his feet and the slender aged hands pinning Loki’s body to the bed as it twists and cries to get away. The older man smiling as Loki’s body loses control and voids magic and cum and the remains of his meals onto the sheets. Loki’s eyes shed tears and his face flames in shame and his mouth begs forgiveness. The Grandmaster pats his head and steps away, pulling his robes closed and wrinkling his nose at the mess. He sweeps from the room.

Loki’s body is wiped partly clean by the pitying servants who help it into the shower. Warm water cleanses the rest of the filth away. The vents carry the smell from his rooms. He is dressed in soft clean clothes and guided to the one padded chair. He curls his legs under him. Silent as the servants leave the room.

Safe in his icy prison. Loki wonders that it took him so long to find this refuge. The place where nothing, not magic nor drugs, nor pain nor pleasure, nor love nor fear nor hate can find him. He’d forgotten this place. Lost it in memories best buried. His body could do the work for him now. He isn’t coming out. Not again. Never again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't do fluffy. Its finished. I think I need to go wash my hands, or mind or something.

**Author's Note:**

> More my style. Dark Frostmaster. Loki obsessing and En playing mind games.


End file.
